Yusuke Urameshi
Power and Stats Tier: High 8-C '| '''7-C '| '6-B '| High 6-B''' Name: 'Yusuke Urameshi '''Classification: '''High school student/Spirit detective '''Age: '''18 '''Origin: 'Yu Yu Hakusho '''Firepower: At least Large Building Level+ '''(Superior to Hiei) | '''Small City Level (Equals with 100% over 100% Younger Toguro and superior to 100% Younger Toguro) | Country Level '''(slighlty weaker than Sensui) | '''Large Country Level+ '''(Casually took out several demons around Sensui's level) '''Speed: Hypersonic+ (At least as fast as Hiei) | Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic (Triple digits, can keep up with Sensui) | Massively Hypersonic+ Durability: 'At least '''Large Building Level+ '(superior to Hiei) | '''Small City Level (tanked punches from 100% Younger Toguro) | Country Level (can tank punches from Sensui) | Large Country Level+ Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class TJ+ (Equals with 100% over 100% Younger Toguro and superior to 100% Younger Toguro) | Class EJ+ (Can trade blows with an Offensive Armor Sensui) | At least Class EJ+ (Superior to Sensui) Stamina: Absolutely enormous. Didn't tire when he was fighting with Sensui even though they were running through several hundred meters in length at the time and smashing their surroundings. Near the end of the series, he can run for 4 days straight without even breaking a sweat and is able to fight Yomi for 60 hours. Weaknesses: Unintelligent outside of battles. Standard equipment: Has used spirit detective devices early on in the series such as an X-ray mirror that gave 2 way communication, spirit cuffs that was a power limiter, a concentration ring that increased the power of his spirit gun, etc. Has nothing notable later in the series. Intelligence: 'Experienced at being a spirit detective, fighting demons, and can think of clever battle strategists in the nick of time. '''Range: '''Average human melee range. His Spirit Gun can travel over 1000 meters or more easily. Notable Techniques or abilities: * '''Spirit-Gun: '''This is Yusuke's signature move. He concentrates his Spirit Energy into his right index finger and releases it as a projectile. After channeling his energy, he pulls the trigger in his mind when he wants to fire the "bullet." The Spirit-Gun blast can range in size from a small shot (at this point it was only twice as strong as his punch), to a full-sized cannon blast, to a near atomic-explosion, as demonstrated in the demon world tournament. * '''Spirit-Gun Mega: ' In his battle against the Younger Toguro, Yusuke uses up all his remaining energy to summon a gigantic energy bullet. * '''Demon-Gun : This is the demon energy version of the Spirit-Gun. After he is reborn as the Mazoku, Yusuke gains the ability to fire his demon energy from his index finger. It is a vastly powerful attack. Yusuke fires a concentrated crimson blast of powerful demon energy that inflicts greater damage than a normal Spirit Gun did prior to his transformation. By the end of the series Yusuke is able to fire both his spirit and demon gun with virtually unlimited ammo, so long as he has energy. * Demon Gun Mega : An ultimate version of his Spirit Gun, where an intense concentration of energy is released to create a devastating energy attack capable of annihilating anything. He first uses this upon receiving Raizen's power, and kills Shinobu Sensui with it while under Raizen's control. * Spirit Shotgun : Yusuke gathers spirit energy into his fist to form a large blast of spirit energy from it to shoot out in less powerful but many blasts. While the technique is not as powerful as the Spirit Gun, a few advantages it has is that the shots are widespread, which makes it highly effective against quick or invisible opponents or large numbers of weak enemies. Yusuke first used this technique against a group of thugs, who were controlled by the Demon World Insects. It may not be the same technique, but Yusuke used a punch with multiple spirit gun blasts (used on Yomi but had no effect probably because spirit shotgun has weaker bullets.) * Spirit Punch : Though primarily a long distance fighter, in close combat, Yusuke is able to infuse parts of his body with Spirit Energy in an effort to enhance his ability in physical combat, especially his punches. The coating of spirit energy around his hands also can serve as a barrier to defend against projectile attacks such as Suzaku's arrows. He is once seen using Spirit Energy to strengthen his foot as well. * Spirit Kick: Along with Kuwabara, he is seen surrounding his foot with energy to strengthen his kicks to knock out the Third Ogre. In the manga it is just a regular kick, and Gokumonki was just weak. * Spirit Gun Barrage: Yusuke shoots two Spirit Guns in rapidfire. This technique has more force than the combined power of two Spirit Guns due to the fact that the second bullet pushes the first bullet as well, giving it more offensive power, to the point it could pierce Chu's giant Demon Energy Ball (Chu comments that the force of a single Spirit Gun would have been consumed). This technique was only used against Chu in the finals of the first round of the Dark Tournament by using Yusuke's remaining Spirit Gun shots together. While not mentioned in the English anime, a side effect from using this advanced technique caused Yusuke to temporarily lose the ability to use his Spirit Gun prior to the match against the Dr. Ichigaki Team due to his inexperience at manipulating Spirit Energy. Later in the anime, Yusuke uses a variation of this when he tries to break though Yomi's Demon Energy Absorption Wall during the Demon World Tournament. * Spirit Wave : Yusuke uses it to turn his entire body into a catalyst for his Spirit Energy. Instead of using his index finger to focus energy, Yusuke uses his entire body for this attack. This makes for extremely-powerful close-range attacks that negate the opponent's attack, but it's extremely difficult and dangerous to use. This was first seen being used against Jin in the Dark Tournament Saga. He tried using this against Sensui, in the original Japanese version, but was kicked out of range before he could do anything. It also has some healing properties, as he is able to heal from the wounds Kazuya inflicted when he shot at him, close range. * Spirit Cuffs : Genkai placed these on Yusuke in order to increase his spirit energy reserves, a bearer of these cuffs needs to actively cycle spirit energy throughout their entire body in order to simply move, let alone fight. Mazoku/Demon transformation: Is possessed by his demon ancestor, Raizen in this form. When he's transformed, his overall power and stats increase significantly Others Notable Victories: Dangai Ichigo HST (Bleach, One Piece, and Naruto) (Outdated, he still solos One Piece, but he can't solo Bleachverse anymore, and he would lose against the Naruto top tiers) Kyuubi (Naruto) (Outdated) Inuyasha(Inuyasha) (Yusuke can solo the verse) Notable Losses: Goku (Note: This was Goku Frieza Saga, although he'd lose if it was the Saiyan Saga as well) Inconclusive Matches: Key: Spirit Detective Arc '''| Dark Tournament Arc''' |''' Chapter Black Arc''' | Three Kings Arc Category:Characters Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Male Characters